


Semblance

by AU_Queen



Series: RWBY Rare Pair Week 2017 [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Archester - Freeform, Day One, Established Relationship, Future AU, Grimm - Freeform, M/M, rwby rare pair week, rwbyrarepairweek, semblance, ship name:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AU_Queen/pseuds/AU_Queen
Summary: Jaune figures out his semblance. Finally.





	Semblance

They were in an old ghost town. Broken buildings, with old furniture inside and rotting wood on the outside stood around haphazardly. Tall grass covered the ground with weeds sticking up here and there. And all around them, were Grimm. Beowolves surrounded them with Ursa Majors just behind.

But that was fine for Jaune. He knew Cardin and him could handle it. They've done it before in their years of fighting together, they could do it again. From what Jaune could tell, it was a small crowd anyhow. That and the fact that they were, quite frankly, already beating the grimm's asses.

Jaune smiled as his sword sliced through another beowolf, Cardin smashing an ursa right behind him. Everything was going well. Ash whirled away from Grimm bodies, swirling through the air. The weapons clashed against the hard armour of the Grimm's body plates. With a laugh, Jaune turned to Cardin before blanching. A Nevermore was hovering near, its wings positioned to throw feathers; feathers that were as sharp as blades and just as deadly. The beast struck before Jaune could speak.

"CARDIN!" The name was ripped from his throat as his left hand dropped the shield, his hand going out toward his boyfriend.

The feathers flew toward Cardin, but bounced before they hit him. A shimmer appeared where the feathers had hit. Cardin turned around to where the feathers now sat on the ground. There was a shine of light behind him, and it had the appearance of a shield. He looked at Jaune, unconcerned, before doing a double take. It looked like a shield. And he knew it wasn't his aura or his semblance. The shield wasn't his. It couldn't be.

It was Jaune's.

They smiled widely at each other. It has been five years since they graduated from Beacon, and in none of those years had Jaune been able to activate his semblance. This was an incredible moment. A moment for celebration. But a piercing shriek from the Nevermore broke through the joy. Celebration would have to wait ‘til after all the Grimm were defeated.


End file.
